


Ride It Out

by tvvinkqueen



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, Angry Sex, Blowjobs, Bottom Zayn, Dirty Talk, Fingering, Light Bondage, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Riding, Rimming, jealous!zayn, of course, there's sex okay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-14
Updated: 2016-02-14
Packaged: 2018-05-20 08:46:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,770
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5999515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tvvinkqueen/pseuds/tvvinkqueen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>"Have you forgotten what a stubborn idiot you are yet?" He asks, focusing on the things Zayn is doing with his tongue and imagining it in much, much filthier places.</i>
</p><p> </p><p> <i>The feeling is short-lived, Zayn moving his head aside to answer with lidded eyes.</i></p><p> <i>"No," he smirks, "Y'might have to put me in my place."</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	Ride It Out

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know where this came from and I don't know how I feel about it, but it's quick smut and how can you go wrong? I just wanted to write.
> 
> Title is from Initiation by The Weeknd because I'm a slut for it and might've been listening to it while typing 87% of this.
> 
> Mistakes are mine, you can yell at me if you want whoops.

There are three distinct noises that ring through Liam's ears the moment he and Zayn burst into their small apartment.

The first is the loud bang of the door making contact with the already much-too-busted-up white washed walls echoing throughout the flat complex, probably leaving some sort of dent or mark on the plaster.

The second is the sound of pots and pans (the ones they had hung up on the wall because there was absolutely no more cupboard space to be found) rattling in the kitchen from the effect of the door bashing into the wall.

The third, last, and most important, was the scoff of disbelief that left Zayn's mouth as he stormed into the room, Liam on his tail and trying to grab onto his arm but failing miserably.

"Hey!" Liam calls, snapping at the smaller in an attempt to get his attention, but Zayn wasn't having it; he hadn't since they left the bar, the sour look on his face only intensifying the closer they got to home.

"Don't you walk away from me." Liam reaches for Zayn's wrist once again but it's to no avail; Zayn jerks from his grip and instead spins on his heels, turning to face Liam with an annoyed look on his face, eyebrows furrowed down over dark eyes and long lashes. His jaw is tight as he glares at Liam, waiting for whatever excuse he has now.

"Why are you so worked up over nothing?" Liam more-so says than asks, trying to get Zayn to maybe take a breather and actually think rationally. He doesn't think the other man's had a chance to think the entire walk (could say it was stomping, really) home and he hadn't said a word either, so Liam was inevitably left in the dark.

Instead of doing that, however, Zayn just cocks his head in disbelief and sort of opens his mouth like a fish out of water, unable to make the words come out because Liam's stupidity was too much at the moment.

"Nothing?" retorts the smaller of the two, and then he raises his voice. "You cannot be serious, there you were having the time of your fuckin' life talking to that bloke for hours on end and where was I? Right next to you, Liam, fuckin’ being ignored. You're a right prick you know that?"

It's Liam's turn to give him that stare, shaking his head and rolling his eyes because he knew exactly where Zayn was going with this. "You're actually unbelievable you know that? You really think I had any interest in that man? He was well over 40 with a grease mop for hair and horrid breath. You think I'd leave you or ignore you for that?"

"You sure seemed like you were," Zayn replies, stepping forward and challenging Liam. "So go ahead." He throws his arm out and angrily points at nothing, inching towards Liam's face as his voice rises. "Go back to that pub, get his number, and fancy yourself a nice shag from him and his _oh-so-fascinating_ stories because clearly he's more interesting than-"

"You're such a wanker, you are such a fucking wanker." Liam takes an ireful step forward, closing the space between them. They're inches apart, breathing in each other's anger, close enough that they can feel the others' breath hitting their lips.

"Go fuck him Liam," Zayn orders stubbornly. "Go have the time of your life fucking that-"

"Piss off already I'm not going to fuck him-"

"Go fuck him you _fucking_ -"

They continue to cut each other off, voices getting louder and louder until fists become clenched and an angry vein starts to stick out from Liam's neck. It finally ends with Liam growling in frustration and shoving Zayn back into the living room wall, not really caring about the way Zayn hisses from the pain of his shoulder-blades connecting with the surface behind him.

"Fuck off," is the last coherent thing either of them can make out before Liam's clutching the front of Zayn's shirt in his fists and pressing his lips to the elder's neck. He doesn't go easy either, biting a sharp mark into a muscle immediately, clamping down and sucking the skin between his teeth.

"Suppose I'll just have to shut you up then," Liam taunts, voice already lowered an octave as he puts a hand over Zayn's mouth and shoves a knee between his legs, pinning him to the wall and then reattaching his mouth to the expanse of his neck. Zayn is clearly still very angry at Liam, doing his best to keep his sharp gaze on the larger man, but immediately failing the minute Liam finds that sweet spot just under his ear.

And then he's gone.

Zayn rolls his eyes, and groaning somewhere between annoyance and inclination, he didn’t know which. Liam can't tell if Zayn's more pissed at him or the fact that he's letting Liam control him this easily when he probably hates the younger's guts.

But it doesn't matter, because Zayn's mouth is attempting to open behind Liam's palm, and rather than try to bite him like Liam assumed he would, he's pushing his tongue through open lips and mouthing around fingers that aren't quite in his mouth yet. It takes Liam a split second to adjust his wrist and rest a finger on Zayn's tongue, looking with intent as Zayn locks eyes with him and sucks the finger into his mouth gracefully.

Liam curses in his head.

"Have you forgotten what a stubborn idiot you are yet?" He asks, focusing on the things Zayn is doing with his tongue and imagining it in much, much filthier places.

The feeling is short-lived, Zayn moving his head aside to answer with lidded eyes.

"No," he smirks, "Y'might have to put me in my place." He takes Liam's finger back in his mouth and gives him big, pouty eyes; Liam can feel himself getting hard.

He gives a dirty smirk at that, shaking his head slowly at Zayn and loving how willing he became so fast. It's easy for him to pull his fingers away and replace them around Zayn's throat, pulling his lips to his own. Zayn's quick to push his tongue into Liam's mouth, eager to taste him and wipe the dirty words from his lips. Liam was rarely one to swear outside the bedroom conversation, and even in a situation so absurd Zayn still found himself turned on at the words spewing from his boyfriend's mouth.

Liam's free hand finds its way to Zayn's side, thumb digging into his hipbone and keeping him pressed to the wall. He hopes he leaves bruises, and he knows Zayn does as well; knows how the boy craves waking up in the morning with reminders of the night before.

They get lost in the moment like that for almost a minute more; the only thing breaking them out of it is the whine that creeps up from Zayn's throat and the sudden rutting of his hips into Liam's thigh, which he immediately removes from between Zayn's legs. He backs away completely and takes a handful of thick, jet black hair and holds Zayn's head an inch away, taking in the way his lips are puffy and spit slicked and parted. He's panting, the desperation obvious.

"Alright love," Liam tuts, "Show me what that mouth can do."

He barely needs to shove Zayn to his knees but does it anyways, keeping a hand in his hair as Zayn nuzzles his face into the growing bulge in Liam's trousers. His breath hitches at the way Zayn mouths around the outline of his cock the best he can. Zayn's hands reach up and steady himself on Liam's thighs as he does so, gripping absentmindedly and pushing his face into the zipper of Liam's pants until he reaches up and unzips them himself.

With a swift tug he pulls Liam's briefs down, just far enough that the younger's cock springs up. He doesn’t bother with pulling the briefs down any further, instead insists on thumbing the foreskin back and tonguing at the head. Liam hisses at the contact when Zayn's mouth finally wraps around him, sucking gently on the tip and looking up through thick lashes.

Liam doesn't think he'll ever get tired of the sight.

Zayn shifts his mouth down further onto Liam's cock, dragging his briefs down all the way and grabbing onto his hips when he feels Liam hit the back of his throat. He stills for a few seconds and then pulls back with a gasp of air, a string of spit still connecting his lips to Liam's dick. He doesn't break eye contact; even with the tears welling up and blurring his vision he stares up at Liam to make sure he's doing good.

He is.

Zayn goes at it then, licking up the underside of his shaft and swirling his tongue around the tip, taking him fully into his mouth and repeating the process in an incredibly unorganized fashion. He was desperate, in love with the heat filling his mouth and the weight of Liam on his tongue, and the bittersweet tinge that caught his taste buds every few seconds only urged him on.

Liam adored every second of it, raking his fingers through Zayn's locks and grabbing hold when he went down again, keeping him where he was a few seconds longer than usual, but the beautiful _wetwarmwet_ and the feel of Zayn quite literally choking on his cock felt too good to give up all that quickly.

He lets Zayn free seconds later, though, pulling the sputtering boy up to his feet and smearing the excess spit across his cheek with a thumb before tugging him into another kiss. Liam feels the tears on Zayn's face but knows they don't bother either of them. He just wipes them away with the pad of his thumb.

It's been minutes now and Liam's incredibly upset that Zayn has yet to remove a single article of clothing, so he doesn’t let another second pass without getting the elder out of his kit.

He starts with Zayn’s shirt, tugging it over his head and chucking it elsewhere, running his large hands down Zayn’s naturally tanned chest and over his stomach, circling his palms over the hipbones slightly poking through the waistband of his jeans. He sinks himself lower with every movement, kissing and biting marks into Zayn’s ribcage and down the center of his stomach until he’s on his knees, leaving sloppy kisses over the trail of hair disappearing into Zayn’s pants. It’s a bit domestic, really; Liam finds himself high on the body worship and his head has gone quite fuzzy like he’s forgotten what a twit Zayn is.

“Fuck Leeyum,” Zayn sighs, biting down on red lips and throwing his head back against the wall. Liam’s hands circle over Zayn’s bum and he squeezes it as he forces his hips forward and buries his head into the swell of the fabric. Zayn’s whimpering above him; sorry lad has always been a desperate fuck, but that’s what Liam loved about him - how fucking eager he got when it came to Liam and his dick.

“’s’right. Take ‘em off babe.” Zayn rolls his hips into Liam’s face, urging him to continue and Liam complies without hesitation. Zayn’s pants are around his ankles within a second and not a moment later, Liam’s are too.

They’re stark naked in the living room now, grabbing and pulling at each other breathlessly, getting each other as close as possible with their lips attached.

“Fuck, come on,” Liam says through a gasp, yanking Zayn off of the wall and tossing him over the armrest of their sofa. Zayn lands easily, bent over the frame with his arse on display for Liam. His pants are pulled over his feet and immediately after he feels two hands almost completely cover his bum cheeks; Liam’s thumbs are at his hole, spreading his cheeks apart to expose the taut skin.

He shivers in anticipation, humming at the feel of Liam’s cock pushing between his cheeks.

“What do you want babe?” Liam asks. He’s digging his fingers into Zayn’s arse, gripping and pulling. “Y’want my tongue or my dick?”

“Your- _fuck_ \- your tongue, Li.”

Liam sort of smirks at the way Zayn struggles to get the words out, like he’s getting fucked already just from the thought of Liam eating him out. He is - Liam knows he is, and he can’t help but tease Zayn just a bit more than he already is, taking his time in dropping to his knees and kneading his fingers into Zayn’s bum, biting everywhere except where he should be and Zayn’s sure he’s shaking at the knees by the time Liam finally decides to flick his tongue over Zayn’s hole.

There’s an immediate reaction, the way Zayn’s head drops between his shoulders and the way Liam sees his back tremble with the shaky breath he takes. He spreads his legs just a bit more, covering it like he’s resituating himself when Liam really knows he’s only done it so that he can push himself into Liam’s face more.

Zayn loves it, loves the feel of Liam’s tongue, flat and wide, licking up his hole slowly; loves the way he doesn’t know what’s coming next, whether Liam’s going to continue with his quick strokes or stiffen his tongue so that he can fuck him open and get him nice and wet, like he likes. Like they both like.

He does both, to Zayn’s enjoyment; continues running his tongue over the sensitive skin until Zayn relaxes and loosens up just enough so that Liam can push his tongue inside and begin a quick rhythm. The noises filling the room are filthy, wet and breathy sounds that have Liam pressing a palm to himself in order to keep some form of calm.

Liam doesn’t stop for a few minutes, only pausing for a breath of air and to situate his hands over Zayn’s bum and spread him open again; doesn’t stop until he notices how Zayn has started to circle his hips in search for some sort of friction that he can’t get when he’s bent over the couch and his dick is just barely grazing the pleather.

“Leeyum,” he breathes finally, like he’s defeated and had been holding out this entire time only to impress Liam. “Li- babe- I can’t-.“ He’s mumbling, tripping over his words and Liam doesn’t need him to say or do anything else. He comes off it, slipping his shirt over his head and standing upright.

He finds Zayn’s hands and grabs them, guiding them behind his back and Zayn locks his hands together, keeping them there.

“Good lad,” Liam praises, enjoying how Zayn’s face is pushed into the cushion in a position that’s probably uncomfortable in a way that Zayn loves. “Stay right there, I’ll be back.”

He leaves Zayn exposed like that, heading for the bedroom and taking his time in finding everything he needed – that of which included a belt.

When he returns he finds Zayn exactly where he’d left him with his face buried into the sofa, breathing jaggedly. Liam almost coos aloud, but keeps it to himself as he stands behind Zayn once again.

“Leeyum,” Zayn huffs almost immediately, moving his head back and forth, needy while Liam takes his time in wrapping the belt securely around his wrists. It’s just tight enough, just the way Zayn likes. Liam spends the next minute putting a condom on and slicking his fingers with lube, running them over Zayn’s hole before slipping one in easily – he’s loosened up already from Liam’s tongue and he loves how open Zayn is for him.

Zayn keeps his knees spread, letting Liam push in another finger and hook them inside of him. It’s not long until he’s found that sweet spot and a dribble of pre-cum spits onto Zayn’s stomach.

In that position – with his arms behind his back, his knees pressed into the stiff armrest and Liam’s fingers working mercilessly right where he loves it – Zayn is trembling. He’s weak and shaking and Liam loves the sight; he soaks it all in, screwing in his fingers and pressing a third one alongside the two. Zayn moans at that, biting into the couch and pushing back against Liam’s knuckles. His knee slips and he presses his foot into the carpet, holding himself in place.

“Need it,” he mumbles somewhat incoherently, but Liam is getting drunk on the scene and he loves the hum of Zayn’s voice, beautiful yet deep.

Liam changes his mind last second, and instead of fucking him from behind and right into the couch like he had intended he walks around Zayn and sits on the center cushion, patting his thigh and offering it up to Zayn. Zayn doesn’t have to be told what to do; he knows exactly what he’s supposed to do as he musters up his strength and brings himself to his feet, stepping over and plopping himself down on Liam’s lap.

He’s still bound and practically helpless, but he’s staring at Liam with this challenging look through heavy lids, and in such a close proximity Liam can’t help but lean in and press their mouths together. He grasps Zayn’s arse as he does so, fingers digging into his thigh and scooting him closer so that he can line himself up with Zayn’s hole.

Without a second thought Zayn sinks himself down, lowering himself until he feels the first pop of Liam’s head slipping past the rim. It sends shivers through him, the dizzy feeling he’s already experiencing only intensifying.

He exhales and Liam can feel the shudder in his breath against his lips as soon as he sits fully on Liam’s thighs, bracketing him in and wiggling his hips like he’s testing the waters (like he hasn’t felt this full before and he’s trying to see what it’s like when he fully knows it’s the opposite and he’s just trying to gain back some type of control).

“Ride me, babe,” Liam orders in this harsh yet incredibly quiet voice that has Zayn doing exactly what he’s told, rolling his hips and fucking himself on Liam’s dick.

And it’s beautiful. It shouldn’t be beautiful, but it is; the way Zayn’s wrists are bound and behind his back, straining his shoulders and only making his brows furrow deeper in concentration; how his chest pokes out a bit further and shows off every inch of muscle that hides under his rather lanky, heavily tattooed form; his eyes closed, the light from the ceiling fan above feathering his thick lashes over his cheekbones in light shadows.

Liam digs his thumb into the inky black heart that sits on Zayn’s hipbone and watches Zayn’s jaw drop; he basks in how _good_ he looks, how lost in focus he is bouncing on top of him like his only goal is getting himself and Liam off (it is).

“Oh _fuck_ ,” Liam hears him say quietly, his head falling back so that his throat is exposed. Liam takes full advantage of what’s presented to him, resting his hands on Zayn’s hourglass and leaning forward to bite into his neck. He feels the split second moan before he hears it and, tilts his head and starts sucking tiny love bites into the skin.

With his teeth on Zayn’s neck he scoots himself further down the couch, sitting closer to the edge and circling his hands around Zayn’s back. A hand slides down over Zayn’s arse and Liam’s fingers grasp the fleshy part of his bum carelessly.

“C’mon,” he mumbles into Zayn’s skin, thrusting upwards quickly and holding Zayn in place with one hand so that he can use the other to force the undulation of Zayn’s hips. He feels Zayn’s thumb gently brushing against his wrist behind his back, watches the pretty pink of his lips part when Liam fucks right into where Zayn needs him to be.

“Right there?” he asks, and Zayn does nothing but nod quickly. Liam nudges his chin up and bites his jawline, not being gentle with it because he needs it; needs to _hear_ Zayn.

“ _Hey_ ,” he says harsher this time. “There?”

“Fuck, _Leeyum_ ,” Zayn exhales. “Yes, _there_. Right fucking there.”

Liam smiles almost triumphantly; Zayn’s release was the only thing on his mind; he needed to make him cum, needed to watch the contortion of his face and the feel the tension in his muscles relax.

“Tell me when, love. Gotta-“ He chokes when Zayn suddenly slams back down on him desperately, moaning roughly and nodding fast.

“Now, Li. Close- gonna- Leey-“

Liam nods, and with quick movements he’s fumbling at the belt around Zayn’s wrists, yanking it off and freeing Zayn’s arms. He gives Zayn a second to recover before he lifts him up and shoves him back onto the coffee table, hooking a hand in the crook of Zayn’s knee that he has pushed to his chest as he slams into him repeatedly. Zayn looks wild and completely gone, and within seconds he’s coming in strips of white over his chest, his fingers on Liam’s bicep and probably bruising the skin.

The sight alone has Liam following, fucking messily into Zayn’s lax hole with an uneven stutter of his hips. He pulls out, immediately dipping his head down and licking over the mess on Zayn’s chest. Just once, just enough to gather the sweet on his tongue and push it into Zayn’s mouth with a kiss.

They pull apart, Liam falling back onto the couch and Zayn staying where he is, laid out dirty on the coffee table they’re most definitely going to have to scrub later.

Neither of them speak until Liam’s chest has stopped rising harshly and the excess cum on Zayn’s stomach is almost dried.

Liam hears Zayn chuckle first, tilting his head down to look at Zayn when he brings himself to an elbow to stare back.

“What’s funny?” Liam asks, trying to hide the smirk that Zayn isn’t at all shy about showing on his own face.

“Nothing. Just, thought that I wouldn’t mind you _flirting-_ ” (Liam shoots him a dirty look that is a lot less malicious than it would have been just 15 minutes earlier) “-with older men if it’s going to result in this every time.”

Liam blushes but laughs along with him, tossing a pillow at him that lands dangerously close to his still-sensitive cock.

“If that’s what you want,” he shrugs, “I’ll make sure the next one is even older.”

**Author's Note:**

> me: can never figure out how to bloody end oneshots
> 
> if you made it, thanks for reading!


End file.
